Keep Your Hat On
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Draco Malfoy needs a break from Wizarding England, so naturally where does he go? Muggle London. He wanders aimlessly about the streets and eventually finds a strip joint. He goes inside, but what...or who rather, will he find? And what will he do when she tells him to "Keep His Hat On".


_A/N: hey all its Ariel again. This song was inspired by the song Pornstar Dancing by My Darkest Days. Hope you all enjoy it and review! ❤MP_

Draco Malfoy was one of, if not _THE_ most eligible bachelor in Wizarding England at twenty-eight years old and yet here he was walking down a street in muggle London, looking for an escape from the world he had grown up in.

He looked no part a muggle, dressed in Madam Malkin's finest tailored suit, expensive French shoes, with his hands balled and fisted into the pockets of his trousers. He wore a sullen expression. He turned another nameless corner and came across the solution to his problem. He saw the reflection of the neon in a puddle at his feet and as he looked up into a neon pair of breasts with exaggeratedly big areolas he felt drawn in. He walked towards the sign with a spring in his step. Even though the building looked ready to collapse over, he couldn't move away.

He entered the establishment and noticed everything looked to be dipped in cheap velveteen material. He paid ten muggle pounds to the bored looking man sitting in the booth at the front and moved down a dark hallway into a large, dark room. He noticed a stage of sorts set up opposite him. Scantily clad women were everywhere. _Yes_ , Draco thought _he might quite enjoy this place._ Neon and black lights set the mood. He sat down at a table near the front and waited for a waitress to service him.

A woman who looked like a more buxom version of the She-Weasel in a bikini came up to him and asked what he wanted to drink.

"Do you have firewhiskey? Or scotch on the rocks? I'll take either." he said to the girl before handing her a banknote. Music played faintly in the background and he sat, waiting for his drink.

He didn't know how he'd ended up here. He knew his parents wanted him to marry some ditzy pureblood chit he couldn't stand the company of...but why had that led him to a muggle gentleman's club? He hadn't the foggiest, but here he was. The redheaded girl brought him his drink and he relaxed, drinking it down. He caught the girl's attention and signaled a refill. She nodded and went to the bar to place his order.

Twenty minutes later a voice came over some sort of announcement system.

"Next up we have the amazing, curvy, delectable Amortentia." came the excited man's voice.

 _Amortentia? Surely… no. It could be merely a coincidence. Just because it sounded familiar didn't mean she was a witch. He just happened to have the whole of the wizarding world on his mind so he was drawing unnecessary parallels._

A circle of spotlight focused on the stage in front of Draco and he looked up curiously. There was a chair in the center of the light, with a long-legged, bronzed, brunette beauty perched sexily on said chair. Half her face was concealed by a black fedora but he could make out a pair of painted red pouty lips that made him wet his own in want. A melody began to play. He didn't recognize it, but that wasn't saying much. His knowledge of the muggle world was limited, to say nothing of, muggle music. He noted it was a rock song but beyond that he couldn't guess. The lyrics stuck out to him though. The song was about strippers, how fitting. As he pondered the lyrics, something beautiful happened.

The brunette moved. Her stems stretched out on either side of the base of the chair and he noted her hips beginning to wiggle into the seat of the chair. He sat back in his own chair and relaxed. She stood up sharply and stood to the side of the chair. He noticed then that her outfit was a black fedora, a pin-striped vest, and a black lace bra n thong. He felt his cock stiffen slightly. She had stockings that seemed sheer yet glittered in the spotlight. She wore black sky high stilettos with spikes and grommets scattered haphazardly on them. She swung her hips seductively and walked confidently to the pole in front of him.

 _"She wraps her hands around that pole…"_

She twirled around the pole thrice and then dipped into a squat, making sure he had a full view of her arse. Draco wanted to touch her but he hesitated. She was like fluid in the way she moved. He noticed her hair was a bob of sorts and her hair was the color of milk chocolate, with streaks of caramel. It struck him as oddly familiar but he shrugged it off. Her face was one of true beauty and the way she did her eye makeup made her amber colored eyes pop. She began to use her heels to climb up the pole to the beat of the music and shake her head back and forth at the top. She curled her right leg around the pole expertly and slid down it until she was doing the splits in front of him.

She crawled towards him and curled her finger in a come hither motion. Draco sat up and had to restrain himself from kissing her as she dipped her head down to his to kiss his cheek. She pulled up and teased him by undoing the first button on her vest. She eyed him coquettishly and he nodded. She slowly drug out every motion, undoing each button before throwing it across the stage. She danced in the middle of the stage and before he knew what to think her stockings were coming off with tortoise slow movements. There she stood, clad in only her bra, hat, knickers and heels, dancing without a care in the world. She spun around as she did her bra came off. Every time she turned Draco got an eyeful of her perfect, firm, sculpted arse. It was so bloody perfect he wanted to take a bite of it. When she finally turned around Draco stiffened to full mast. Her perky breasts were perfect as well.

 _Salazar's saggy balls, does this woman have a flaw? Anywhere?_ He thought to himself as he watched her continue to dance. _Maybe the muggles know what they're doing when it comes to these...establishments._

Her nipples were caramel like the streaks in her hair, and they were so perky Draco just wanted to wrap his lips around them. He wanted to know her but he didn't know how much it would cost for a private dance. He noticed the song had a pop vibe to it as well as rock but he still didn't know it. He called over the ginger waitress.

"Something you need handsome?" she asked, setting a fresh scotch on the table and sitting in his lap.

"How much for a private dance?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the dancing girl onstage.

 _"The dollar decides how far you can goooo..."_

She grabbed the pole and arched her back, leaning away from it. He felt himself twitch. Her hips swung in time with the music and Draco looked at the waitress still on his lap.

"Each dancer sets their own price. When she gets finished with her feature I can ask for you." she said, pushing her large assets in his face. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Sounds excellent darling, thank you." he responded smoothly. The girl nodded and left his lap.

Draco relaxed in his seat again and discreetly rubbed his erection while watching her. She walked around the pole and then did a sort of glide Draco found it extremely sexy. As she came back around to face him, he found the fedora still covered her face. She dropped into a squat and wiggled her hips and she stood back up. Draco wanted nothing more than to hold firmly to those hips while she ground into his lap. As she did she pulled down her underwear slightly. Draco fished inside the pocket of his suit jacket and found a twenty pound note. He sat forward and placed it on the stage.

Her eyes flashed towards him and a smirk worthy of Salazar Slytherin himself crawled up her face. She strutted over to it, swinging her hips with exaggeration. She bent down to pick up the note and their eyes met. He noticed again that they were amber and they struck him as painfully familiar but he couldn't place them.

"Thank you." she said above the music. Draco about came in his trousers. Her voice sounded as if it was transfigured from silk itself.

"My pleasure you statuesque goddess." he replied, holding her familiar eyes a moment longer. She placed the bill between her teeth, winked at Draco and then slowly slid her knickers off.

Now completely nude, she dropped into a split and pulled herself up on the pole as the song came to an end. She stood, took a bow, collected her clothes and walked offstage. She looked at Draco again and walked back to their dressing room.

The ginger waitress followed her. Draco waited patiently picking at his fingernails while some dancer danced to "Crazy Bitch" by BuckCherry. As the song ended the ginger waitress reappeared and walked over to him with determination.

"She say's five million pounds." the ginger waitress stated flatly. Draco's eyes bugged slightly but he pulled out a muggle checkbook. He may be a wizard but his career provided him muggle business opportunities so he had copious amounts of muggle money. He handed the cheque to the ginger haired waitress and she walked away. As soon as she disappeared behind that curtain again his pulse went into overdrive.

 _Surely she would say yes cuz he paid her offer but she could still say no_. A few moments later the woman returned. She nodded at him and he stood. She took his hand and began to lead him to the private rooms. He walked behind her and discreetly watched her arse sway as the dancer's had. She stopped outside a black door and motioned for him to enter it. He did as bade and walked into the room. He looked around and it was nothing special really. There was a big, comfy armchair in it that reminded him of the ones at Hogwarts. He sat himself in it and waited for 'Amortentia' to come in.

She finally entered and Draco was not disappointed. She wore a red dress that clung to her every curve before stopping just short of her womanhood. The vee neck plunged nearly to her navel and Draco got another glimpse at her perfect nipples and he hardened at the sight. Atop her head sat the black fedora. She looked him up and down and smirked to herself. She shut the door behind her and he watched her pull out a wand to cast a locking spell. Then she cast a spell to make music play.

"So you are a witch then? I have to admit I wondered when I heard your stage name." Draco said, trying to catch her eye as she walked behind the chair he now sat in.

Knowing she was a witch made him a mite nervous if he had to admit it.

"Oh please Draco. Are you going to tell me you don't remember little ole me? We were classmates...at Hogwarts." she replied simply, her silky voice making Draco even harder.

"What house?" he asked, stiffening his back against the chair. She laughed a melodious yet evil laugh. She leaned over the left arm of the chair and kissed his cheek.

"Do you really think I'm going to make it easy for you? You're a brilliant man Draco… you can riddle this out." she whispered as she ran her fingers down his arm. He shivered.

"We were in the same year?" he asked, not letting his eyes leave her.

 _"She don't play nice she makes me beg,_

 _She drops that dress around her legs..."_

She nodded and peeled the dress from her body. Draco bit his tongue against a moan of surrender. She chuckled at his uncomfortable state.

"Yes. The same year yet we ran in different social circles." she whispered as she bent into his lap to undo the straps of her shoes.

Draco's cock was all but begging to be set free with her mouth so close to it.

" Different social circles," he reasoned, to another nod of her beautiful brunette head.

"That means you weren't a Slytherin." he stuttered as she ran her hands over her own hardening nipples. She shook her head.

"Merlin no." she said, leaning forward as if to kiss him before pulling away.

"Also not a pureblood." he stated to the tense air around them.

"Guilty." she responded simply as she dipped to breathe on his covered member.

"You talk like you're book-smart… were you a Ravenclaw?" he asked as she grabbed his hand and put it against her hip.

"Close but no cigar Mister Malfoy…" she murmured, drawing out her syllables seductively. Being addressed so properly made him hard as stone.

"You're too aggressive to be a Hufflepuff…. Oh Salazar's slithering rod…" he said, covering his mouth as he looked into her molten amber eyes. She smirked again as realization painted itself on his face.

 _Those eyes… so fiery...yet so seductive. Granger!_ He thought to himself.

"I see your brain is finally catching up with the rest of you." she smirked as she flicked the tip of his cock. He tensed at the pain but it assuaged to pleasure a few moments later.

"Oh Merlin…" he whispered. She licked her lips and bent across his lap to whisper in his right ear.

"Say my name Malfoy."

"G-G-G-Granger." he muttered, trying to steady his voice to no avail.

"Well lookie there sports fans… Draco Malfoy isn't just a pretty face." she whispered as she dropped into a squat in front of the chair.

Draco stared down at her, staring back at him. She took her wand out again and Draco felt panic creep in his veins. She didn't say a word just waved it over her arm. Draco noticed she was removing a glamour charm. It happened to be the same glamour charm he used to cover his Dark Mark scars. As she did shining red letters unveiled themselves.

Moments passed and more letters revealed themselves. " _Mudblood_ " stood out across her creamy flesh in his psychotic aunt's scrabbled penmanship. She looked at him for a reaction and was satisfied with what she found.

"Granger. Wait a moment let me get this straight, Hermione Granger; hyper feminist anti-misogynist, know-it-all, intolerable bookworm and all around prissy swot; gets nude for money? That's brilliant." he whispered pensively. She flicked the tip of his cock again. He winced and then looked at her, still uncomfortably hard.

"Sod off Malfoy." she said as she kissed him hard on the lips. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap. She moaned in his mouth at the contact, given her lack of knickers. He growled.

"If I'm going to fuck off, it's going to be deep, deep inside of you. I paid five million pounds for you to dance, I'll pay as many galleons or pounds as it takes to make you mine forever." he whispered she kissed down his neck.

"I don't need to be taken care of Malfoy. I can do that myself. I am NOT a kept woman." she insisted. Draco smirked at her determination.

"Fine, then don't be a kept woman. Be a woman who enjoys being spoiled and let's her man take care of her without misogynist expectations. After all, I know without a shadow of a doubt you can take care of yourself Granger. But right now, just enjoy being one of the few women who gets the unique pleasure of fucking Draco Malfoy til he's positively spent." he stuttered as she ground her hips against the outline of his hardness wantonly. He latched onto one of her nipples and sucked hard. She cried out in ecstasy as her wetness dripped down into him.

 _Gods she tastes even better than she looks._

She stepped off his lap and knelt before him. He watched as she ran up his legs with her hands and began to undo the sterling silver belt buckle. He relaxed slightly as she pulled his pants open. He lifted his arse and went to remove his trousers. She smacked at his hands and pulled his trousers and pants down to his knees herself. Her eyes sparkled in a dark lust at the sight of his eight inch long alabaster cock.

"Well, you paid five million, what do you want first?" she asked,looking up at him. Draco was beyond thought, or almost.

 _My parents would have bloody hissy fits if they knew I had Hermione Granger between my legs right now asking me what I want of her. Fucking hell, was she this sexy at Hogwarts?_ He thought as she shrugged at his non answer and sucked the head of him into her mouth.

He moaned out loud as she sucked his length most of the way into her mouth and lasciviously stroked the length left over. If it hadn't been for her eye contact as she edged lower on his rod, his eyes would've rolled back into his head. He loved a woman who was so unabashedly sexual; proud of their sexuality. Her free hand massaged his balls and his perineum in a rhythmic pattern, first his balls, then his perineum. Draco was amazed at how long he had held off exploding. The sexy air she had about her kept getting him to the brink and then extenuating circumstances kept yanking him back. He couldn't wait to bury himself and his seed deep inside her time and time again. She got him close to release and then she stood. His hands instinctively went towards her hips. He grasped them and pulled her back into his lap.

He kissed her then, with fervor that rose the temperature of the small room by several degrees. It was a sloppy kiss, but a kiss that still set fire to their blood. She pulled away and Draco gave a satisfied smirk. Hermione turned in his lap to look at the mirror wall and noted her red lipstick smeared across her face before Draco grabbed her hips and brought her back to his lap. He grabbed her neck gently and pulled her back against him.

"Would you let me bury myself inside you Granger? Sheath myself in your warm heat and have my way with you?" he asked, his lips grazing her ear and the back of her neck.

Her whole body quaked with his words. Even with being a stripper, she had never met someone who set ire low in her belly like Draco. Their banter during their Hogwarts days had given her gooseflesh and dreams of nights where anger boiled over into hot, passionate sex fueled by mutual stubbornness and hatred. Now his taunting tone and his self confident aggressiveness had her folds completely drenched and ready for a good romp. His hand on her throat didn't hurt either. It was gentle but the notion of it all had her loins aching.

"Fuck me Draco. We both know you've wanted to for years. All our mutual torment was just repressed sexual tension. We were attracted to each other but due to outside forces we couldn't act on it. Fuck the hate out of me Draco." she whispered, resting her back against his chest. He kissed her back, just between her shoulderblades.

"Trust me Granger, once I do… I'll have you coming back begging for more. You won't want another man ever again. But I will definitely fuck the hate out of you. It will turn from hate to love. From annoyance to adoration. From oppression to obsession." he whispered, letting his hand meander down from her neck to her breasts, where he grabbed one nipple and pulled it gently until she moaned, then dragged his fingers downward and covered her mound with the palm of his hand. She shook with anticipation.

"How did you manage to end up in control of this situation? Before you found out who I was I was in full control and on top of the situation." she whispered as he parted her folds and grazed her bud with his fingertip repeatedly. Her breathing hitched as his lips found her ear again.

"You see, dear Granger, even in the muggle world, We Malfoys are great at turning the tables in our favor. We must retain control and we must ALWAYS be on top." he whispered, nipping at her earlobe as he let the innuendo sink into her brilliant cranium.

"Oh quit with the teasing!" she quipped, fighting against her own vocal cords to remain silent. Draco laughed huskily against her back.

He lifted her hips and brought her entrance against the tip of his cock. He moved one hand off her hip long enough to steady his cock as he nestled the head between her lips. She dug her nails into the chair arms slightly as he pulled her backwards and down. She cried out when he sheathed every inch inside her. She rocked forward and began slowly bouncing while he reached his hands up to pull on her nipples. With every little tug n pull she got wetter around him. It had Draco positively bursting.

As she got a bit more adventurous with her bounce he pressed a hand against her spine and bent her down. She groaned as she placed her hands on the floor. He ground his hips into her as he thrust and she got louder and louder. He smirked confidently to himself.

"Feel good Granger? Ah, excuse me.. Amortentia." he snarked. She flipped him the bird from her position from the floor and he laughed louder. He wrapped a strong quidditch toned arm around her middle and lifted her up.

He carried her across the room and bent her over doggy-style against the mirrored wall with her palms pressed firmly against the mirror. He eased into her and she pressed her warm cheek against the cold mirror as he began to pound into her with an intensity unmatched by any other man she had slept with. She moaned and began to sound like a wailing cat as he hit her spot. He watched himself proudly in the mirror as he reached a hand back and brought it to her right arse cheek with a resounding SMACK.

"Oh yesss. GODS Draco.." she groaned as the sting settled into her skin.

He reached that same hand around and parted her folds to rub her clit gently in circles. She gasped and inhaled sharply.

"Come on Amortentia. Cum for Mister Malfoy. Nice and hard, you pretty girl. Show me how I make you feel." he whispered, resting a hand gently against the nape of her neck. And as if commanded by magic, she did just that. Her breathing became increasingly labored and sweat poured down her back like rain against a window. She started throwing her hips into his as she came and he knew he was close as well. She finally collapsed against the mirror and he smirked again.

"That...was…." she exclaimed around deep gasps for air.

"Amazing? Earth shattering? Orgasmic?" he mused. He received another flip of the bird. He chuckled again and tapped her on the ass. He sat on the floor and played with her button while heaving in his own breaths.

"The word I was going to use was intense, but yes those would probably be synonymous." she said prissily, while moaning quietly as he manipulated her clit with his surprisingly delicate fingers.

"So.. what's next?" she asked as she stared down at him. He smirked up at her.

"Well…." he began as his eyes travelled upwards towards her leaking lady parts.

"You do know the five million was for a DANCE right? All this… is extensive and inappropriate." she gasped still. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Five million for a dance? You and I both know you set that price because you knew me. Besides, I was glad to pay the five million. It's pocket change compared to my net worth. And inappropriate perhaps but right now, you are helping me live out almost every Hogwarts Granger-Malfoy shag fantasy I ever wanked off too. Although I still say shagging you against Dumbledore's desk would be the crowning glory of shags." he said, the last part more to himself than her. She pulled a face of revulsion at the idea.

"You really are a filthy, perverse being." she stated simply. He nodded.

"And an amazing shag of course don't forget that." he quipped. She tried to gate the laughter but she couldn't help herself. Soon she was laughing with him. He interrupted her laughter all too soon though.

He reached his face up, tongue outstretched and tasted her. It was like heaven on his tastebuds. _Merlin she tastes as good as she looks._ He thought for the second time that night as he dove in for another taste of her sweet nectar. Hermione stood but pressed her hands against the mirror as he got very enthusiastic very quickly about licking her dry. He swirled his tongue in intricate patterns across every inch of her while stroking himself enthusiastically. He sucked on her button with such pressure she nearly came from that action itself. He licked her entrance numerous times and sucked on her lower lips until she reached a second earth-shattering orgasm at the same time he did. Hermione finally plopped down on the floor beside him. She unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell Granger… are you sure you won't marry me?" he asked as his head fell on hers. She sat bolt upright.

"WHAT? HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL?" she shrieked. He looked up at her and smiled lazily.

"Sarcasm dear Granger. My mother would have my head if I didn't partake in the appropriate year long engagement before marriage. Oh and courting, bloody courting...You have to admit, us meeting in this… err, establishment at this time in our lives is curious. I mean I could've walked into any gentleman's club in muggle London but I didn't. This is where I ended up. Why? Of all the strip joints in muggle sodding London I ended up in yours! Why? The fates want us together. Come one, date me Granger." he plotted his case from the floor. Hermione looked at him as if he was on his way to being Gilderoy Lockhart's new bunkmate.

"You're barking." she muttered as she began to bite her nails.

"Think about it. Who else challenges you intellectually? Me. Who challenges you mentally? Me. Who has always challenged you at every crossroad in your life? Me. Who just gave you two earth shattering, make-the-floor-disappear-from-under-you orgasms? I mean yes I may be a snarky, sarcastic, self righteous bastard but you said it yourself. We have had repressed sexual tension for years based off our mutual attraction. Give it ago and if you don't end up falling ass-over-tit for me, I'll let you go. I just want my chance." he pleaded. The self righteous, self-serving Slytherin inside him was preparing to die by the metaphorical sword at his openness.

Hermione helped him up and pulled him into a kiss. Draco couldn't help himself. He rubbed his thumbs across her erect nipples as they kissed. She smiled against the kiss.

"You horny bastard." she muttered against his lips.

"I finally have my dream girl, so of course I'm a horny bastard. Fuck me Granger. Give me a sexy little lapdance with your little fedora and give me what I came for. But when I leave you will be mine." he stated, as liquid silver stared into molten amber. She nodded.

"Get comfortable horndog." she whispered. He smirked and walked over to sit back in the chair and pull his pants n trousers back up.

She sauntered over to him seductively and turned around backwards against him. She ground her arse into his lap to the music still wafting in the background. He watched her with lust filled eyes she she danced around him, tempting and teasing. His cock was at full mast again. She smirked and took her fedora off. She looked him right in the eyes and dropped it onto his lap.

"Keep your hat on Malfoy. It's just me. Don't get too worked up." she winked as she turned around and dropped into a squat, popping and swiveling her hips seductively. He never took his eyes off her. He kept eye contact as she licked her swollen red lips and bit her bottom lip. He became rock hard at the sight and almost came a second time. Their mutual silent seduction was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Amortentia, you're up next." came a voice sounding similar to Cho Chang from the other side of the door.

"Ok Phoenix. I'm just finishing up. I'll be right out." she called as she pulled Draco up. He watched her as she scurried around to collect her dress and put it on. When she was done he moved over to her.

"One last question...why Amortentia?" he asked, staring at her. Her eyes dropped.

"It was something I knew no other dancer would have. I started this job as a confidence booster after finding Ron in bed with the Patil twins, who are strippers in a wizarding gentleman's club… and well, it worked." she stated, shrugging her shoulders. He nodded in understanding before turning to leave. Then he remembered something and turned around.

He took her left hand in his and brushed his lips against the knuckles, then he kissed her inner wrist, and slowly dragged kisses up her inner arm. As he reached her scars he made the kisses butterfly like.

"You have always been so beautiful Hermione." he whispered. He made sure he had his belongings and moved towards the door. She grabbed her wand and muttered,

"Finite Incantatem." he looked at her one last time before opening the door to walk out.

Draco Malfoy wore the biggest smirk he had ever produced as he waltzed out of that strip club. As he neared the door he dug in his pockets for his watch and found a piece of enchanted parchment. It read:

 _Draco,_

 _Thank you for the money and for everything tonight. I think you were right, I think we might make a great pair. I get off here at 2 am, Can I floo to your place? And also, maybe we could do dinner at Florean Fortescue's new restaurant in Diagon Alley another night? Let me know._

 _Amortentia._

He smirked at the note and pointed his wand at the opposite side of the enchanted parchment.

 _Granger,_

 _Of course. I'll fix the wards the moment I get home. Just floo directly to Draco's bedroom. And sounds like a plan. I'll get started working on our reservation. I'll let you know a date and time later. You just show up and look beautiful._

 _-D_

He smiled a true smile to himself and strode out of the strip club, sated, satisfied and hopefully, no longer single.


End file.
